


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x11

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [12]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s birthdays and blunders as we revisit episode 1x11 along with guest host Lenny (@dineshgilfoyle).  We find the gang celebrating Michael’s 30th, and in true Queer as Folk fashion, drama very quickly ensures.  Amidst the celebration, Ted and Emmett’s bond strengthens, Michael and Brian’s bond is shattered, and Tracy is left heartbroken.  Join us and listen in as we discuss it all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x11

**Listen to episode 1x11 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x11/)! **

**Originally Posted: April 19, 2016  
**

**Duration: 44:39**

**Author's Note:**

> Need more of that thumpa thumpa?
> 
> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
